


Imagine Ezekiel Finding You Sad & Tries To Comfort You, Not Knowing He's Why You’re Sad

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Ezekiel Jones & His Guardian [8]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, confessed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Based onTHISImagineImagine Ezekiel Finding You Sad & Tries To Comfort You, Not Knowing He's Why You’re Sad





	Imagine Ezekiel Finding You Sad & Tries To Comfort You, Not Knowing He's Why You’re Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [THIS](http://imaginingyourfandom.tumblr.com/post/167626481901) Imagine
> 
> Imagine Ezekiel Finding You Sad & Tries To Comfort You, Not Knowing He's Why You’re Sad
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

                You were just…you were having a bad day, okay? It happened. Days where you hit your hands on every doorframe you passed, knocking your feet against tables and chairs. Days where you couldn’t focus on anything. Days where you felt…sad.

                Today was just…one of those days. It sucked, it did, and you knew it was happening the second you opened your eyes. So you did what you could to keep away from the LITs, from Eve and Flynn and Jenkins, because you couldn’t handle people, when you were like this. Sometimes being with other people helped, but not enough for you to try it every time. Instead, you disappeared amongst the stacks, desperate to pretend you were fine, and desperate to be alone.

                You never heard Jones coming through the aisle, but when you turned away from a shelf with books about Arthurian lore, you nearly dropped the book in your hand at the sight of him a few feet away, leaning against the shelf.

“Jones!”

“We’ve been looking for you all mornin’, mate, where’ve you been?” he asked, smile tugging at his lips, as you turned away, sniffling a little as you pushed the book back in its place.

“Uh, just…just going around. Learning the…you know…library,” you answered, inwardly cringing at how obvious it was you were lying. Shaking your head, you waved over your head at him, disappearing around the corner, and bolting, desperate to be anywhere else. You barely heard him squawk and call you name, but it didn’t stop you, not until you were down a different hall of the library, able to tuck into a corner, and cover your face.

                It was rare, really, that you could find any reason for you to have a sad day, like this one. Most of the time, it was actually just in your head, the culmination of stress and your anxieties finally bubbling over and forcing you to take a single day to get them out before you could go back to pretending you were good and fine. But…

                But you knew what was wrong with you, a little bit, this time.

                You’d been at the Library for a year and a half, and every day, you saw Ezekiel, and every day, that was your favorite thing. And yes, the two of you were friends, hell, he was your best friend. You loved everyone – Stone, Cassandra, Eve, Flynn, Jenkins – but Jones just…somehow, his sarcasm and cockiness and that fucking _smile_ , it warmed you, and you had _real, serious feelings_ for him.

                And he acted no different with you than he did with anyone else. It just made you, after all this time, start to wonder if you were the only one who felt this way.

                Up until now, you’d pushed it aside, pretended you didn’t care if he didn’t care about you the same way, yada yada, but today, when you woke up, you knew you couldn’t push it aside. You needed to let it out, or get it out, and that was really why you stayed away from them. You just didn’t want Jones to know.

“Y/N?” His voice startled you, almost as much of the concern in his words, and you sniffed, hard, turning your head away from the sound as you covered your mouth. “Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you, what’s wrong?” You shook your head, desperate for him to go away, but you felt his hand on your shoulder, and scrunched your face up, realizing he wasn’t going anywhere. “Hey…whatever it is, it’s gonna be fine,” he promised, voice light, as he leaned against your side, arm curling over your shoulders.

                This made it even harder, hearing how concerned he was, and how desperate he sounded to make you feel better. With a shake of your head, you wriggled out from under his arm, wiping a hand down your face.

“Stop…please?” you asked, softly. Jones frowned, tilting his head.

“…stop what?”

“This…just…please, stop. I can’t do this, Jones, I’m sorry. You’re my best friend, but I’m having a bad day, and I can’t pretend today, so please…just…don’t,” you told him, sniffling, turning to walk off. His hand caught your elbow as he followed, shaking his head, now.

“Don’t what? C’mon, Y/N, you gotta talk to me.”

“Jones, please.”

“Nope, not leavin’, not till ya talk to me, or I’ll go get Baird.” You choked out a laugh, shaking your head, but there was no smile as you finally looked down at his hand on your arm. “I mean it, what’s going on?”

“Are you serious?” you finally asked him, unsure. When he shrugged, you sniffled again, biting your lip.

“You’re my best friend, Y/N, but I can’t read your mind.”

“That’s _it_ , Jones, I don’t want that…I don’t want to be your best friend.” He looked startled, until you shook your head, and turned to face him, finally. “I don’t want to _just_ be your best friend. Seriously, Jones, how have you not noticed that I’m completely _gone_ on you?” you asked him, sad at the realization that maybe he just…didn’t…notice.

                The thief went silent, startled, when he realized what you were saying to him, but when he didn’t answer, you shook your head again, hands going up in front of you.

“Look…it’s fine, I promise, okay? I really…I do love being your friend, but I am just…I’m having a bad day, I can’t pretend today, so I’m just…I’m gonna t-take a book and go back to my room, and I just…”

                The words cut off with a soft grunt when Jones hugged you, then, suddenly. It wasn’t exactly what you were expecting, your hands pinned between your bodies as his arms went around your shoulders, but after a second, you moved your arms around his waist, and hugged him back, hesitant.

“…Ezekiel?”

“I do a lot of projecting, I just thought it was me,” he admitted, and you knew it had to be easier for him to admit that when he couldn’t see you, so you smiled, soft, hopeful.

“…so…you want to just…be more than friends?” After a light squeeze, he pulled back to look at you, and smiled, nodding.

“I think we can give it a shot, right? And what a better pair! The world’s greatest thief, and his guardian!”

                It was like Stone had an antenna for those words, when his voice came echoing down the aisle of the library the two of you were in.

 _“She’s **our** Guardian, Jones!_ ”


End file.
